


Ive Done Nothing Wrong

by Onebluecoloredsoul



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onebluecoloredsoul/pseuds/Onebluecoloredsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kurt is running for his life and is saved by a man on a motorcycle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ive Done Nothing Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> revised version

The young boy ran, and ran! Running for his life, wounded and tired. Kurt was  
his name but his name and the average childish habits were the only thing normal  
about him. He was not normal in the any sense of the word when it came to the   
perspective of onlookers. He was blue, a beautiful deep indigo blue pelt covering his   
shaded skin and expressionless gold glowing eyes that showed no hint of a life filled  
with goodness.  
They showed the longing to be free to rest, to find an escape from the monsters of men that were chasing him. As demonic as Kurt looked; his foster parents would have revealed to Kurt in time what a harsh life he would have. Unfortunately Kurt had to find out on his own.  
He tried to run faster, running on all fours, pushing his digitigrade legs to their  
max and ignoring the burning in his lungs. His normal day had been turned  
upside down as quick as a person turned their gaze to him. They tried to tie his body  
and his long prehensile tail down to tame the demon they were sure he was.   
Burning was the best way at that time to be rid of monsters, so burning is what the  
chasers intended to do. Anyone would agree that it was a lucky escape to disappear in  
a puff of black and sparkly dust the minute the matches lit up the hay into a blossom of  
flames.  
Kurt was frightened by this discovery of a new ability but now was not the   
time to investigate. He had to survive; just try to find a place to hide outside of   
Winzeldorf but not the Black Forest he called home. Kurt would have to find another place to hide that was not familiar to him. Though as long as Kurt had been a citizen of Bavaria he had never really had the chance to wander the beautiful and festive streets. Sadly, to Kurt they weren't looking very beautiful at this time of night and definitely not very festive.   
Kurt didn't dare to look back only hoping that the acute hearing of his pointed  
ears were not tricking him and that the men with guns were truly far behind him.  
He had always been careful. In the day he had worn his cloak, even in the hot  
summers and at night he would use his ability to practically become a shadow when he  
roamed around. 

 

Why had he not been careful tonight? He had to be stupid and start a hassle with his hateful step brother Stefan. Kurt didn't mean to hurt his brother. He didn't mean to push his brother too hard but he had to defend himself. He couldn't just let Stefan try to kill him because he had gone delusional.   
This night Kurt had turned into the monster Stefan was accusing him of being soon as Stefan fell silent with the crooked neck. Now he was paying the price of the accident; chasing life down the streets of Winzeldorf, Germany while death followed closer and closer.   
Just as Kurt was ready to cross a damp cobblestone street the loud sound of a motorcycle pierced his sensitive ears. Kurt was terrified to think the men had acquired a vehicle fast enough to catch him. Kurt could never out run any vehicle, no matter how fast his powerful slender trained legs were. Yes! It was a man, a broad built dark figure riding the heavy metal steed; but he wasn't carrying the darkness in his eyes that Kurt had seen in the attackers before. There was a genuine concern in the ancient brown eyes. The eyes were harsh and strong, aged and wise against young skin.   
Kurt was abruptly stopped by the bike. A gloved hand was outstretched to him from the angel in dark leather.  
“ Grab on boy! Hurry!” his gruff voice boomed, sending a shiver of fright into Kurt's small body. Tears brimmed in Kurt's golden eyes but the light in his heart , he swore, was because the man offered to be his savior.  
“ I've done nothing wrong! Bitte, I’m not a monster!” Kurt pleaded his innocence to the man. The mans strong leather hand took Kurt's abused one to lift Kurt from the cold ground, giving Kurt no choice but to look into the mans weary eyes.

It was then Kurt heard the one thing that he would never forget in his life.

“ I know...” 


End file.
